Cause Hell isn't Good Enough
by TheJaneDoe
Summary: Stiles always knew he had a tendency to find trouble. So he isn't fairly surprised when he gets kidnapped to be the sacrificial virgin for a demon summoning. But he is surprised when the demon turns out to be a sassy, sexy man who has a penchant for low v-necks and form-fitting pants. Peter/Stiles. Plus lots of bromance


So this is my first Peter/Stiles fiction. This story is based off of every yaoi demon manga you have probably ever read. Enjoy a fun Peter/Stiles story. NOT A ONE-SHOT. More to come.

* * *

Ever since Stiles was little, he had known that the forces of the universe worked together to bring as much discordance as it could in his life. When he was 5, he had witnessed the neighborhood bully throw a puppy into a well. The 13 year old boy had threatened the very young and impressionable Stiles with a punch to the stomach, but Stiles being the sheriff's son had gone immediately to his father. However brave that act was, that didn't stop him from having nightmares the next few years about a certain 13 year old boy who would sneak into his room and choke him in his sleep.

Another time when he was 14, he had been the only customer in a convenience store when it caught fire from god knows what. Luckily he had used all the drinks in the store to create a huge lake around himself, saving him from impending doom until the firefighters came to rescue him, but Sheriff Stilinski was convinced that Stiles was a troublemaker. This truly offended Stiles because surely his father should know that trouble always found him.

And when Stiles and his best friend Scott were 16 and they had gone on an impromptu adventure hiking trip, they were chased deep into the woods by a starving lone wolf and spent the whole night perched high up in the trees until a rescue squad came and put the wolf out of its misery.

Stiles knew that trouble always managed to find him somehow and he was just a very unlucky person who was placed into very bad situations. So when a dark bag was forced over his head and grabby hands pulled his wrists behind his back and tied his feet together, he wasn't too shocked or scared. In fact as he laid in the van in total darkness and listened to his captors speak in a weird garbled language, he rolled his eyes and told the universe that the wolf had been much more innovative and original.

Stiles was dragged out the van, led into a building, and then stripped of his clothes, leaving him shivering in his boxers. He was forced to his knees and then the bag came off. He was in a dark room, most likely a basement, lit by a multitude of candles formed in a circle around him. There were cryptic writings on the floor and Stiles suppressed his shock as he realized that there were several people in the room with him, dressed in dark garbs and standing around him.

One of them stepped forward and raised his hands to the sky, speaking more in the garbled language and making creepy gestures as he walked around Stiles. Stiles watched him warily and wondered why he wasn't afraid for his life when he was clearly in the middle of a psychotic cult ritual. Maybe the universe had wearied down his ability to fear for his life.

Finally, after five minutes of the speech and chanting from the cult, the Head Psycho stepped forward with an overly ornate knife. Finally Stiles felt the sharp pinpricks of fear and his eyes widened as the dark man stepped forward. Before Stiles could even think, the man grabbed Stiles' hand and pressed the knife deep into his palm, drawing blood. In English he said, "Please accept this blood of a virgin," and he tilted Stiles hand and together, everybody watched with bated breath as the blood dripped down towards the center of the circular runes: a small drawing of a wolf's head.

When the blood hit the drawing, nothing happened for a moment. Then the words on the ground started to glow red and the room started to shake. Stiles watched as pandemonium erupted amongst the cult members as some dropped to the ground wailing and bowing and others started to run around gesturing wildly. Stiles would think it's funny if he wasn't so scared out of his wits. He had always known that voodoo and witchcraft was real and he finally conceded to the universe that this was pretty damn original and at least he could see something cool before he died.

A dark portal then erupted in the air in front of Stiles, a shimmering mass of glowing lights and tendrils of magic. The acolytes all gathered in front of the portal, waiting for whatever glory that was to come.

A booted foot flew out of the portal. After that, a dark clad leg. Then a long torso and a sculpted arm. In a few moments, the acolytes and Stiles were staring unspectacularly at a fairly normal 5'11" man.

The pandemonium grew worse as the acolytes responded in anger and gestured even more wildly and speaking louder in their garbled tongue. The portal disappeared from behind the man who raised a fine eyebrow at them and lowered his head to look questioningly at Stiles who was still kneeling there, bound and in his boxers.

If Stiles wasn't so fearful for his life (for now he was definitely going to be killed because his blood had somehow summoned a GQ model instead of whatever horrendous thing the acolytes wanted), he would have appreciated the man's beautiful clear blue eyes and very low v-neck, but Stiles was cold and shivering and his mind was whirling in fear so he said the first thing that caught his tongue, "I was expecting something scarier."

The sexy man gave him a sexy smirk. "I can do scary," he replied. Stiles stomach dropped. Curse him and his big mouth. And the room watched in awe (and fear from Stiles' end) as the man's form started to tremble and grow bigger. The muscles in his back started to expand, his clothes melded into his body and made way for fur, and his hands started to form dagger like claws and massive paws. In a few moments, a 7 foot monstrous wolf was towering over Stiles as blood red eyes stared down at the acolytes and saliva fell from jagged teeth to the floor in front of Stiles.

The acolytes rejoiced and as one fell into a bow in front of it. The Head Psycho shuffled forward with his head bowed. "Oh great one, please except this first of many sacrifices as you grace us with your awesome presence." Stiles blanched as the man gestured to him.

The giant wolf monster peered down at Stiles, cocking his head slightly. Stiles knew he was going to die, so he might as well die with some sort of dignity right? He raised his head bravely and stared straight into the red eyes, even though every part of his body wanted to whimper and cower with fear. They stayed like that for a few moments, just staring at each other and Stiles' bravery was quickly fading. Then the wolf broke eye contact and looked at the acolytes.

In a garbled, gravely, and very terrifying voice, the wolf spoke, "What have you summoned me here for?"

The Head Psycho groveled even lower and made pacifying gestures with his arms. "We only ask that you share a modicum of your wisdom to us oh great one and if willing, share with us a bit of your demon powers."

The wolf responded with an even more terrifying laugh. "Share? We demons do not share! What price will you pay for this power?"

The Head Psycho gestured again to Stiles, "A sacrificial virgin, and more to come, oh great one. Please accept his blood and life."

The wolf laughed again. "Do you really think a scrawny, worthless, human like this can satisfy me? There is nothing you can offer me that will equal the price of even an ounce of my power."

Even while facing impending doom, Stiles had the ability to be offended.

"If you would like a taste of my power so badly," the wolf said conspiratorially. He gave the acolytes a feral grin, "Why not taste it directly?"

The acolytes looked confused then fearful when the ground beneath them suddenly opened up. Stiles watched in horror as they fell into the hole in the ground, towards a burning fiery abyss. The hole was gone as fast as it had appeared, but the acolytes screams still rang in Stiles' ear. Everything had happened in a blur and now he was alone with the monster.

When Stiles turned to look at the monster once more, he forced down the yelp of surprise as the monster was no longer a monster, but was the sexy man from before. The man was looking at his nails with mock interest and he cast a sidelong glance at the half-naked teen who was still kneeling and shivering in the room.

For a few minutes, the room was merely filled with silence as Stiles' brain tried to catch up to him. He had been kidnapped. His blood had been used for a summoning of a demon. The cult wanted the demon to eat him. The demon instead sent the acolytes into hell. And the demon was both a horrifying wolf monster and the handsomest man Stiles had ever seen in his life. Oh and somehow, everyone in the world knew he was a virgin.

"So I sort of spared AND saved your life," the man said dryly as he turned his full attention to Stiles. Stiles nodded quickly and felt that his brain had finally caught up and now he had to think of a way to get on the demon's good side and get him to let Stiles go.

"And I'm not really in the mood to rip your throat out right now." Stiles murmured a quick thank you, sir.

"And I guess I have some time to kill." Stiles nodded sagely and told the demon 'don't we all'.

"And you're not that bad of a catch." Stiles wasn't sure if he heard what he heard so he just gave a hm in response.

"So I guess you'll just have to repay me by entertaining me for now." Stiles vehemently shook his head no. There was no way he was going to hang out with a demon for a couple weeks. No way in hell. But the demon was already loosening Stiles' bonds and handing the teen his clothes and Stiles could see the man up close and realized that his hair was a dirty blond and he had a nice goatee and his v-neck was very enticingly low.

When Stiles refused to speak, the demon leaned closer to him. "What's your name boy?"

_Never give your name to strangers_, but Stiles was already saying "Stiles Stilinski", out of fear or out of obedience, Stiles didn't know.

The man snorted in laughter. "What kind of name is that?"

Stiles shrugged and immediately gave his traditional response, "You should hear my real first name." _Gah, just stop talking Stiles! He doesn't need your legal name too._

At that the man smirked at him with a curious glint in his eye. "Hm, I'm interested. Well, let's get out of here _Stiles_," and Stiles tried not to shiver at the way the demon said his name. "I'm in the mood for some burgers, are you?"

As the demon made another portal out of thin air, Stiles wondered why and how he was taking this all in stride. Maybe it was because he was used to trouble and he had somehow grown to accept that his life will never be normal. But he definitely knew that he was just asking for it when he reached out and grasped the sleeve of the demon's shirt and asked him for his name.

The demon gave a predatory smirk that sent a shiver down Stiles' spine. "It's Peter Hale." Stiles tried to stifle the demon pun that was waiting on the tip of his tongue that he knew was both corny and very inappropriate at such a serious and scary time of his life. But he couldn't stop it.

"That's a Hale of a name."

Maybe trouble was great at finding Stiles, but Stiles knew that deep down inside, he was always seeking trouble too. So when he had a fleeting thought that the man's laugh was really nice to listen to, Stiles just knew that he was just asking for it.

* * *

The next chapter will hold much more explanations like what the acolytes were doing, the demon realm and Peter, and Stiles coming to realize that he is going to house a freaking demon in his home and reacting appropriately. Try to review if you can! I want to have at least 5 before the next chapter...


End file.
